


matt angst that no body asked for

by koek



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Edgy, Gen, alone au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koek/pseuds/koek
Summary: au called the "lonely au" where everyone, except matt, pretty much just dies in a massive arcade fireit's umwellkinda sad???





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it's 12 am here u go

Smoke began to clog his lungs, and its ashes tore down his throat. Tears and flames blocked his vision while his world began to blur. He stumbled around, barely keeping his balance. The burning in his limbs screamed for him to collapse.

 

And yet, his legs dragged on. A subconscious urge pushed him forwards, telling him to keep living.

 

Besides, he couldn't die. He was too pretty to die.

 

He limped around the corner, gripping his injured arm tightly. He allowed himself to stop for just a moment. He needed to breathe, but doing so was difficult without inhaling the poisonous fumes.

 

He gingerly wiped his brow, and continued moving at a steadily slow pace.

 

The hall seemed to be getting longer and longer. His heart was beating so hard it hurt, and he could feel himself beginning to pass out.

 

He rejected this feeling, this need to just quit. He was a soldier- or, at least, he had been. He couldn't just give up when he had come all this way. Safety might be just around the corner.

 

He pressed himself to go on as long as he could, but eventually he lost his grip of his surroundings, and fell into a heap on the floor. His body wildly tried to keep itself afloat. His chest ached with the soreness in his lungs, and nausea pulled at his stomach.

 

This was it.

 

This was the end.


End file.
